H. G. Wells
thumbHerbert George Wells (21 de Septiembre de 1866 en Bromley, Kent - 13 de Agosto de 1946, en Londres) fue un escritor Inglés, ahora más conocido por su trabajo en el género de la Ciencia Ficcion. También fue un prolífico escritor en otros géneros, incluyendo las novelas contemporáneas, historia, política y crítica social, incluso escribiendo libros de texto y reglas para juegos de guerra. Junto con Julio Verne y Hugo Gernback, Wells es denominado como "el padre de la ciencia ficción". Wells era un abierto socialista y simpatizaba con los puntos de vista pacifistas, a pesar de que apoyó al esfuerzo de guerra durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, una vez que estaba en marcha, y sus trabajos más tarde se convirtieron cada vez más a la política y la didáctica. Su período medio en las novelas (1900-1920) fue menos de ciencia ficción, y le cubrió su vida de clase media-baja. Primeros años Nació en la Casa Atlas, High Street número 47, en Bromley, Kent, el 21 de Septiembre de 1866, como el tercer hijo varón de Joseph Wells y su esposa Sarah Neal. La familia, de la empobrecida clase media-baja de la época, lo llamaba Bertie. Tenían una tienda nada próspera comprada gracias a una herencia, en la que vendían productos deportivos y loza fina. En 1874 el joven Herbert George Wells vivió un hecho que tendría notables repercusiones en su futuro: Sufrió un accidente que lo dejó en cama con una pierna quebrada. Para matar el tiempo, empezó a leer libros de la biblioteca local que le traía su padre. Se aficionó a la lectura y comenzó a desear escribir. Ese mismo año entró en una academia comercial llamada Thomas Morley's Commercial Academy, en la que continuó hasta 1880. En 1877 su padre sufrió un accidente que le impidió ganarse la vida como lo hacía hasta entonces. Ello condujo a que Herbert y sus hermanos comenzaran a emplearse en diversos oficios. Fue así como entre 1881 y 1883 llegó a ser aprendiz de una tienda de textiles llamada Southsea Drapery Emporium: Hyde's, experiencia que se ve reflejada en sus novelas The Wheels of Chance (1896) y Kipps: The Story of a Simple Soul (1905) cuyo protagonista es aprendiz textil. En 1883 se enroló en la escuela de gramática Midhurst de Sussex Occidental como alumno y tutor, donde continuó su avidez por la lectura. En 1884 obtuvo una beca para estudiar Biología en el Royal College of Science de Londres, donde tuvo como profesor a Tomas Henry Huxley. Estudió allí hasta 1897. Wells mismo recordando esa época habla de haber sufrido hambre constantemente. En este período también ingresa a un club de debate de la escuela llamado Debating Society, donde expresa su interés en una transformación de la sociedad. Formó parte de los fundadores de The Science School Journal, una revista en la que dio a conocer sus postulados en literatura y en temas sociales. Fue en ella que vio la luz por primera vez su novela La máquina del tiempo, pero con el título original: The Chronic Argonauts (Los Argonautas Crónicos). Al fallar en el examen de geología en 1887, perdió la beca. Por eso no fue sino hasta 1890 que recibió el título de grado en zoología del Programa Externo de la niversidad de Londres. Sin la beca, es decir, sin ingresos, se fue a vivir a casa de una pariente llamada Mary, prima de su padre, donde se interesó en la hija de ésta, Isabel. Entre 1889 y 1890 fue profesor de la Henley House School. Fue uno de los fundadores de la Royal College of Science Association, siendo su primer presidente en 1909. Su relación con Rebecca West, que duró diez años, dio por fruto un hijo, Anthony West, nacido en 1914. Al contraer tuberculosis abandonó todo para dedicarse a escribir, llegando a completar más de cien obras. Se le considera uno de los precursores de la ciencia-ficción y sus primeras obras tuvieron ya por tema la fantasía científica, descripciones proféticas de los triunfos de la tecnología y comentarios sobre los horrores de las guerras del siglo XX: La máquina del tiempo (The Time Machine, 1895), su primera novela, de éxito inmediato, en la que se entrelazaban la ciencia, la aventura y la política; El hombre invisible (The Invisible Man, 1897); La guerra de los mundos (The War of the Worlds, 1898) y Los primeros hombres en la luna (The First Men in the Moon, 1901). Muchas de ellas dieron origen a varias películas. A la vez se interesó por la realidad sociológica del momento, especialmente por la de las clases medias, defendiendo los derechos de los marginados y luchando contra la hipocresía imperante, que dibujó con cariño, compasión y sentido del humor en novelas como Love and Mr. Lewisham (1900), Kipps, the Story of a Simple Soul (1905) y Mr. Polly (1910), novela de extenso retrato de los personajes en la que, como en Kipps, describe con fina ironía el fracaso de las aspiraciones sociales de sus protagonistas. La gran mayoría de sus restantes libros pueden clasificarse como novelas sociales. Entre ellas se encuentran Ana Verónica (Ann Veronica 1909), en la que defiende los derechos de las mujeres, Tono Bungay (1909), un ataque al capitalismo irresponsable, y Mr. Britling va hasta el fondo (1916), que describe la reacción de los medios ingleses ante la guerra. Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial (1914 - 1918), redactó la historia de la humanidad en tres partes, Outline of History (1920), en la que colaboró Julian Huxley. A lo largo de toda su vida Wells se preocupó, y dejó amplia constancia de ello, de la supervivencia de la sociedad contemporánea. Durante un breve período fue miembro de la Sociedad Fabiana. Aunque creyó firmemente en la utopía según la cual las vastas y terroríficas fuerzas materiales puestas a disposición del ser humano podían ser controladas por la razón y utilizadas para el progreso y la igualdad entre los habitantes del mundo, poco a poco fue volviéndose más pesimista y cesó su pertenencia a dicha sociedad. Así dedicó su obra 42 to 44 (1944) a la crítica de muchos de los líderes mundiales del tiempo. Por otro lado, en El destino del homo sapiens (1945) expresaba las dudas acerca de la posibilidad de supervivencia de la raza humana. Escribió asimismo Experimento en autobiografía (1934) antes de su muerte acaecida el 13 de agosto de 1946, en Londres. Maestria En octubre 1879 la madre de Wells organizó a través de un pariente lejano, Arthur Williams, para que se uniera a la Escuela Nacional de Wookey en Somerset como un Alumno-Maestro , un alumno de alto nivel que actuó como maestro de los niños más pequeños. Sin Embargo En diciembre de ese año , Williams fue despedido por irregularidades en sus títulos y Wells volvió a Uppark. Después de un breve aprendizaje en una farmacia en las cercanías de Midhurst, y una estancia aún más corta, como un huésped en Midhurst la escuela secundaria, que firmó sus papeles en el aprendizaje de Hyde. En 1883 Wells convenció a sus padres que lo liberen del aprendizaje, teniendo la oportunidad que ofrece la escuela secundaria de Midhurst nuevamente para convertirse en un Alumno-Maestro;. Su dominio en América y la ciencia durante su estancia anterior, poco se había recordado.. Los años que pasó en los Mares del Sur había sido el más miserable de su vida a ese punto, pero su buena fortuna en conseguir un puesto en Midhurst la escuela secundaria significa que Wells podría continuar su propia educación en serio. Al año siguiente, Wells ganó una beca para la Escuela Normal de la Ciencia (más tarde, el Royal College of Science, en South Kensington, que ahora forma parte del Imperial College de Londres) en Londres, el estudio de la biología en Thomas Henry Huxley. Como ex alumno, que más tarde contribuyó a la creación del Royal College of Science Association, de la cual se convirtió en el primer presidente en 1909. Pozos estudiados en su nueva escuela hasta el año 1887 con una asignación semanal de veintiún chelines (a Guinea), gracias a su beca. Esto debería haber sido una cómoda suma de dinero (en aquel momento muchos de la clase trabajadora las familias tenían "alrededor de una libra por semana", como el ingreso familiar total) sin embargo, en su Experimento en Autobiografía, Wells habla constantemente de hambre, y, de hecho, las fotografías de él en el momento muestran a un joven muy delgado y desnutrido. Pronto entró en la Sociedad de Debate de la escuela. Estos años marcan el comienzo de su interés en una posible reforma de la sociedad. En un primer momento abordar el tema a través de''La República]'' de Platón, que pronto se convirtió en las ideas contemporáneas del socialismo como lo expresa la recién formada Sociedad Fabiana y conferencias gratuitas entregadas a Kelmscott House, la casa de William Morris. También fue uno de los fundadores de la Revista Science School, una revista de la escuela lo que le permitió expresar sus puntos de vista sobre la literatura y la sociedad, así como intentar su mano en la ficción: la primera versión de su novela La máquina del tiempo fue publicado en la revista bajo el título, Los argonautas crónicos. El año escolar 1886-1887 fue el último año de sus estudios. A pesar de que previamente ha pasado con éxito sus exámenes, tanto en la biología y la física, su falta de interés en la geología como resultado de su fracaso a pasar y la consiguiente pérdida de su beca. No fue sino hasta 1890 que Wells obtuvo una licenciatura en ciencias de zoología de la Universidad de Londres, el Programa Externo. En 1889-90 se las arregló para encontrar un puesto como profesor en Henley House School, donde enseñó y fue admirador de AA Milne. Al salir de la Escuela Normal de Ciencias, Wells se quedó sin una fuente de ingresos. La tía hermana de su suegro, María, lo invitó a quedarse con ella durante un tiempo, lo que resolvió su problema inmediato de alojamiento. Durante su estancia en la residencia de su tía, que estaba cada vez más interesado en su hija, Isabel. Más tarde llegaría a su corte. Vida Pesonal En 1891, Wells se caso con su prima Isabel Mary Wells, pero la pareja acordó separarse en 1894 cuando él se enamoró de una de sus alumnas, Amy Robbins Catalina (conocida como Jane), con quien se casó en 1895. La mala salud lo llevó a Sandgate, cerca de Folkestone, donde en 1901 se construyó una gran casa familiar: Casa Spade. Tuvo dos hijos con Jane: George Philip (conocido como "Gip") en 1901 (d. 1985) y Richard Frank en 1903. El matrimonio duró hasta su muerte en 1927. Con el acuerdo de su esposa, Wells tenía varios "asuntos" con otras mujeres, como la como la activista americana por el control de la natalidad Margaret Sanger y la novelista Elizabeth von Arnim. En 1909 tuvo una hija, Anna-Jane, con la escritora Amber Reeves, cuyos padres, William y Maud Pember Reeves, había conocido a través de la Sociedad Fabiana, y en 1914, un hijo, Anthony West 1914 (- 1987), con la novelista y feminista Rebecca West, veintiséis años menor que él. "Nunca fui un gran tenorio",escribió Wells en el Experimento de autobiografía (1934), "aunque yo he amado a varias personas muy profundamente". Artista Como un método de auto-expresión, Wells tendía a dibujar mucho. Un lugar común de estos bocetos se las guarda en portadas de sus propios diarios, y que abarcan una amplia variedad de temas, desde comentarios políticos hasta sus sentimientos hacia sus contemporáneos literarios y su interés romántico actual. Durante su matrimonio con Amy Catherine, a quien apodaron Jane, esbozó un número considerable de imágenes, muchas de ellas que manifiestan los comentarios de su matrimonio. Fue sólo durante este período, que empezó a llamar a sus bocetos "picshuas". Estas picshuas han sido el tema de estudio por los eruditos de Wells durante muchos años, y recientemente se publicó un libro sobre el tema. Escritor Primeros pozos de no ficción más vendidos se anticipaciones de la reacción del progreso mecánico y científico sobre la vida humana y el pensamiento (1901). Cuando originalmente por entregas en una revista que era el subtítulo: "Un experimento en la Profecía", y se considera más su explícitamente futurista de trabajo. Anticipando lo que sería el mundo al igual que en el año 2000, el libro es interesante tanto por su éxitos (trenes y automóviles que resulta en la dispersión de la población de las ciudades a los suburbios, la disminución de las restricciones morales que los hombres y mujeres buscan una mayor libertad sexual, la derrota de Alemania el militarismo , y la existencia de una Unión Europea) y su extraña (que no esperaba el éxito de aviones antes de 1950, y afirmó que "mi imaginación se niega a ver ningún tipo de submarino haciendo otra cosa que asfixiar a su tripulación y fundador en el mar"). Wells escribió varios cuentos y novelas cortas docena, el más conocido de los cuales es " El país de los ciegos "(1904). Su cuento " El Nuevo Acelerador ", fue la inspiración para el Star Trek episodio abrir y cerrar de ojos . [ 17 ]Sus primeras novelas, llamadas " romances científicos ", inventó una serie de temas ya clásicos de ciencia ficción en obras como La máquina del tiempo , La isla del doctor Moreau , El hombre invisible , La guerra de los mundos , Cuando el durmiente despierta , y Los primeros hombres en la Luna . También escribió otros, no fantásticas novelas que han recibido elogios de la crítica como Kipps y la sátira de la publicidad Edwardian,Tono-Bungay . A pesar de Tono-Bungay no era una novela de ciencia-ficción, la desintegración radiactiva tiene un papel pequeño, pero consecuente en el mismo. La desintegración radiactiva juega un papel mucho mayor en el mundo libre (1914). Este libro contiene lo que seguramente es más grande su profético "hit". Los científicos de la época eran conscientes de que la descomposición natural del radio libera energía a un ritmo lento durante miles de años. La tasa de liberación es demasiado lento para tener una utilidad práctica, pero la cantidad total liberada es enorme. La novela de Wells, gira en torno a una invención (sin especificar) que acelera el proceso de desintegración radiactiva, la producción de bombas que explotan con no más de la fuerza de la corriente de alto explosivo, pero que "siguen a punto de estallar" durante días y días. "Nada podría haber sido más obvio para la gente de principios del siglo XX", escribió, "que la rapidez con que la guerra se estaba convirtiendo en imposible ... pero no lo vi hasta que la bomba atómica estalló en sus manos torpes ". Leó Szilárd reconoció que el libro le inspiró a teorizar lareacción nuclear en cadena . Wells también escribió ficción. Su éxito de ventas obra en tres volúmenes, The Outline of History (1920), comenzó una nueva era de la historia del mundo popularizó. Se recibió una respuesta de la crítica mixta de historiadores profesionales. Muchos otros autores siguieron con "esquemas" de los suyos en otras materias. Wells repitió su esquema en el año 1922 con un trabajo mucho más corta popular, Una breve historia del mundo , y dos largos esfuerzos, La Ciencia de la Vida (1930) y el trabajo, riqueza y felicidad de la Humanidad (1931). Los "Lineamientos" se convirtió en lo suficientemente común como para James Thurber a la parodia de la tendencia en su ensayo humorístico, "Un bosquejo de los científicos"-de hecho, Wells Bosquejo de la historia sigue siendo en la impresión con una nueva edición de 2005, mientras que una breve historia del mundo ha sido recientemente reeditado (2006). Desde muy temprano en su carrera, buscó una mejor manera de organizar la sociedad, y escribió una serie de utópicas novelas. El primero de ellos fue una utopía moderna (1905), que muestra una utopía en todo el mundo "sin las importaciones, pero los meteoritos, y las exportaciones no a todos", dos viajeros de nuestro mundo entran en su historia alternativa . Los otros por lo general comienzan con el mundo corriendo a la catástrofe, hasta que la gente darse cuenta de una mejor manera de vivir: ya sea por gases de efecto misterioso de uncometa hace que la gente a comportarse de manera racional y el abandono de una guerra europea ( En los días del cometa (1906)), o un consejo mundial de los científicos que más, como en The Shape of Things to Come (1933, que más tarde se adaptó para el 1936 Alexander Korda película, Things to Come ). Esto representa, con mucha precisión, la inminente guerra mundial , con las ciudades de ser destruido por las bombas aéreas. También interpretó el surgimiento de fascistas dictadores de la autocracia del señor Parham (1930) y El Terror Santo(1939). Wells también escribió el prefacio de la primera edición de WNP Barbellion 's diarios, El Diario de un hombre decepcionado , publicado en 1919. Ya que "Barbellion" fue el verdadero autor del nombre de pluma , muchos críticos creyeron Wells que ha sido el verdadero autor del Diario , Wells siempre lo negó, a pesar de estar llenos de orgullo por los diarios, pero los rumores persisten hasta la muerte Barbellion de ese mismo año.Wells contempla las ideas de la naturaleza versus la crianza y la humanidad preguntas en libros como La isla del doctor Moreau . No todos sus romances científicos terminó en una utopía feliz, y de hecho, Wells también escribió la primera distopía novela, Cuando el durmiente despierta (1899, reescrita como El Durmiente Despierta , 1910), que las imágenes de una sociedad futura donde las clases se han vuelto más y más separadas, dando lugar a una revuelta de las masas contra los gobernantes. La isla del doctor Moreau es aún más oscura. El narrador, después de haber sido atrapado en una isla de los animales de vivisección (sin éxito) en los seres humanos, con el tiempo vuelve a Inglaterra, como Gulliver en su regreso de los houyhnhnms , se encuentra incapaz de librarse de las percepciones de sus congéneres como animales apenas civilizado , volviendo lentamente a su naturaleza animal. En 1927, Florencia Deeks demandó a Wells por plagio , alegando que había robado gran parte del contenido de The Outline of History de una obra, la Web , se había presentado a la compañía canadiense Macmillan, pero que se mantuvieron en el manuscrito de ocho meses antes de rechazarla. A pesar de muchas similitudes en el fraseo y errores de hecho, la corte encontró que la evidencia suficiente y desestimó el caso. Un informe del Consejo Privado agregó que, como el trabajo Deek no había sido impreso, no había motivos legales a la acción. [ 22 ] En 1933, Wells predijo en The Shape of Things to Come que la guerra mundial que él temía que empezar a enero de 1940, [ 23 ] una predicción que finalmente se hizo realidad apenas cuatro primeros meses, cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial estalló en septiembre de 1939. En 1936, antes de la Royal Institution , Wells llamado para la elaboración de un mundo en constante crecimiento y cambio de la Enciclopedia , que serán revisadas por las autoridades en circulación y se hace accesible a todo ser humano. En 1938, publicó una colección de ensayos sobre la futura organización del conocimiento y la educación, el cerebro del mundo , incluyendo el ensayo, "La idea de un mundo permanente Enciclopedia". Cerca del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las fuerzas aliadas descubrieron que la SS había compilado una lista de personas programadas para la detención inmediata durante la invasión de Gran Bretaña en los abandonados Operación León del Mar , y Wells se incluyó en la lista alfabética en la misma página de " El Libro Negro ", como Rebecca West. [ 25 ] Wells, como presidente del PEN Internacional (Poetas, Ensayistas, Novelistas), que ya había enfurecido a los nazis por la supervisión de la expulsión del PEN Club alemán del organismo internacional en 1934 tras el alemán la negativa del PEN que admitir que no aria escritores a sus miembros. Buscando una forma más estructurada para jugar juegos de guerra, Wells también escribió''Juegos Piso'' (1911), seguido de pequeñas guerras (1913). pequeñas guerras hoy es reconocido como el primer juego de guerra de recreo y Wells es considerado por los jugadores y los aficionados como "el Padre de la miniatura Guerra de juego. Política La Sociedad Fabiana Wells llamó a sus puntos de vista políticos socialistas . Fue durante un tiempo miembro de la socialista Sociedad Fabiana , pero rompió con ellos como su imaginación política creativa, igualando la originalidad se muestra en su obra de ficción, dejó atrás a los suyos. [ 27 ] Más tarde, creció firmemente crítica de los mismos por tener una mala comprensión de la economía y la reforma educativa. Corrió como unpartido laborista candidato para la Universidad de Londres en el 1922 y 1923 las elecciones generales después de la muerte de su amigoWHR Rivers , pero en ese momento su fe en el partido era débil o incierta. Clase La clase social era un tema de Wells La máquina del tiempo en el que el viajero del tiempo habla del futuro del mundo, con sus dos carreras, como una evolución de la ampliación gradual de la actual (siglo 19) se limita a la diferencia temporal y social entre el capitalista y el Trabajador ...Incluso ahora, no un trabajador de este fin de vivir en condiciones tan artificiales que prácticamente se borre de la superficie natural de la tierra? Una vez más, la tendencia exclusiva de las personas más ricas ... ya que provocó el cierre, en su interés, de una parte considerable de la superficie de la tierra. Acerca de Londres, por ejemplo, tal vez la mitad del país más bonito se cierra en contra de la intrusión. Sin embargo, Wells tiene este viajero del tiempo mismo hablar en términos inusuales para el pensamiento socialista, refiriéndose como "perfecto" y sin problemas sociales sin resolver, a un mundo imaginario de la división de clases muy marcada entre los ricos la seguridad de su riqueza y el confort, y el resto de la humanidad asignado a trabajar toda la vida: Una vez, la vida y la propiedad debe haber alcanzado la seguridad casi absoluta. Los ricos habían asegurado de su riqueza y el confort, el explotado, la seguridad de su vida y obra. Sin duda, en ese mundo perfecto no hubiera habido problema desempleados, no hay duda sociales no se resuelven. Gobierno Mundial Su ideal político más consistente fue el Estado Mundial . Afirmó en su autobiografía que desde 1900 en adelante se considera un Estado Mundial inevitable. Tuvo la visión de que el Estado sea una sociedad planificada que permitan avanzar en la ciencia, el nacionalismo extremo, y permitir a la gente a progresar por méritos y no por nacimiento. Primera Guerra Mundial Él apoyó a Gran Bretaña en la Primera Guerra Mundial, a pesar de sus muchas críticas de la política británica, y se opuso, en 1916, se traslada a una paz próxima. En un ensayo publicado ese mismo año, reconoció que no podía entender los pacifistas británicos que fueron reconciliado con "la entrega de grandes bloques de las razas de color negro y al Alemán para explotar y experimentar con", y que en la medida de su propio pacifismo depende en primera instancia en una paz armada, con "Inglaterra mantener ing a Inglaterra y Alemania a Alemania ". Las fronteras estatales se establecerá de acuerdo a los recursos naturales afinidades étnicas, en lugar de por los planificadores en lejanas capitales imperiales, y supervisado por la alianza mundial prevista de los Estados. En su libro En el cuarto año publicado en 1918 sugirió cómo cada nación del mundo elegiría, "sobre bases democráticas" de la representación proporcional , un colegio electoral en la forma de los Estados Unidos de América, a su vez para elegir a su delegado a la propuesta de la Liga de las Naciones Unidas . Este organismo internacional que contrasta con el imperialismo , el imperialismo no sólo de Alemania, contra el cual se realizaba la guerra que tuvo lugar, sino también el imperialismo, que él considera más benigna, de Gran Bretaña y Francia. Sus valores y su pensamiento político fue objeto de críticas cada vez mayor de la década de 1920 y después. La Unión Soviética El liderazgo de José Stalin condujo a un cambio en su visión de la Unión Soviética a pesar de que su primera impresión del propio Stalin se mezcló. No le gustaba lo que veía como una estrecha ortodoxia y obdurance a los hechos en Stalin. Sin embargo, él le dará una cierta alabanza diciendo en un artículo en el izquierdista New Statesman la revista, "Nunca he conocido a un hombre más justo, sincero y honesto" y dejando claro que se sentía la "siniestra" la imagen de Stalin fue injusta o falsa, simplemente. Sin embargo, él considera el régimen de Stalin a ser demasiado rígida y restrictiva de pensamiento independiente y estrecho de miras para conducir hacia el Cosmopolis que él esperaba. [ 34 ] En el curso de su visita a la Unión Soviética en 1934, se debatieron los méritos de reformista del socialismo en el marxismo-leninismo de Stalin. La eugenesia Wells creía en la teoría de la eugenesia . En 1904 se examinó un documento de estudio realizado por Francis Galton , co-fundador de la eugenesia, diciendo: "Yo creo que ... Es en la esterilización de fracaso, y no en la selección de los éxitos para la cría, que la posibilidad de una mejora de la raza humana se encuentra ". Algunos partidarios contemporáneos incluso sugirió conexiones entre los "degenerados" por el hombre las criaturas retratadas en La máquina del tiempo y las creencias eugenésicas Wells. Por ejemplo, el economista Irving Fisherdijo en un discurso de 1912 a la Asociación de Investigación de la eugenesia: "La raza nórdica ... desaparecen o pierden su dominio si, de hecho, toda la raza humana no caer tan bajo como para convertirse en la presa , como HG Wells imágenes, de algunos animales menos degenerados! " El sionismo Wells había dado un apoyo moderado, poco entusiasta de Territorialismo antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero más tarde se convirtió en un opositor de que el movimiento sionista en general. Vio el sionismo como un movimiento exclusivo y separatista que se impugnaba la solidaridad colectiva que se propugna en su visión de un Estado mundial. No defensor de la identidad judía en general, Wells había en sus escritos utópicos predijo la asimilación definitiva de los judíos. Otros esfuerzos Wells llevó a su interés en Arte y Diseño y la política juntos cuando él y otras personalidades firmaron un memorando a los secretarios permanentes de la Cámara de Comercio, entre otros. El memorando de noviembre 1914 expresó la preocupación sobre el diseño de los signatarios industrial británica frente a la competencia extranjera. Las sugerencias fueron aceptadas, lo que lleva a la fundación de laAsociación de Industrias de Diseño y . [ 40 ] Al final, su impacto político contemporáneo es limitada. Sus esfuerzos con respecto a la Liga de las Naciones se convirtió en una decepción como la organización resultó ser uno débil incapaz de evitar la Segunda Guerra Mundial . La guerra en sí aumentó el lado pesimista de su naturaleza. En su último libro La mente en la final de la Cuerda (1945) consideraba que la idea de que la humanidad siendo sustituida por otra especie podría no ser una mala idea. También llegó a llamar a la era "La edad de la frustración" Religión Wells escribió en su libro: Dios, el Rey Invisible, que su idea de Dios no se basan en las religiones tradicionales del mundo: "Este libro se propone como la fuerza y la mayor exactitud posible la creencia religiosa del escritor que es una profunda creencia. en un Dios personal e íntimo ". Más tarde, en el trabajo que se alinea con una "religión renaciente o moderno ... ni ateo, ni budista, ni musulmán ni cristiano ... que ha encontrado que crece en sí mismo" . Del cristianismo que dice lo siguiente: "... no es ahora realidad para mí ... Cada creyente cristiano es, estoy seguro, mi hermano espiritual ... pero si sistemáticamente me llama cristiano, me parece que a la mayoría de hombres con los que debe implicar mucho y por lo tanto decir una mentira. " De otras religiones del mundo, escribe: "Todas estas religiones son verdaderas para mí, como la Catedral de Canterbury es una cosa real y como un chalet suizo es una cosa verdadera Ahí están, y que han servido a un propósito, que sólo han trabajado son.. No es verdad para mí vivir en ellos ... Ellos no trabajan para mí ". Últimos años Pasó su ventilación últimos años su frustración en diversos objetivos que incluía a un vecino que construyó un gran cartel de un club de los militares. También fue en ese momento que empezó a ser muy franco en sus críticas de la Iglesia Católica. reputación literaria de Wells se negó ya que pasó sus últimos años la promoción de causas que fueron rechazadas por la mayoría de sus contemporáneos. GK Chesterton dijo en broma: "El señor Wells es un narrador nato que ha vendido su primogenitura por un plato de mensaje ". Wells era un diabético , y co-fundador en 1934 de lo que hoy es la Diabetes del Reino Unido, la principal organización benéfica para personas que viven con diabetes en el Reino Unido. El 28 de octubre 1940 Wells fue entrevistado por Orson Welles , quien dos años antes había realizado una infame [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_War_of_the_Worlds_(radio) adaptación radiofónica de La guerra de los mundos] , en KTSA de radio enSan Antonio , Tejas . En la entrevista, Wells admitió su sorpresa ante el pánico generalizado que resultó de la emisión, pero reconoció su deuda con Welles para aumentar las ventas de uno de sus "más oscuro" títulos. Murió de causas no especificadas el 13 de agosto de 1946 en su casa a los 13 Hanover Terrace,Regent Park , Londres, a los 79 años. Algunos informes indican que la causa de la muerte fue la diabetes o el cáncer de hígado. En su prefacio a la 1941 edición de La Guerra en el aire , Wells había declarado que su epitafio debería ser: "Te lo dije usted. malditos tontos ". Fue incinerado en el Crematorio Golders Green el 16 de agosto de 1946 y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en el mar. A conmemorativa placa azul en su honor se instaló en su casa de Regent Park. Categoría:Personas